


Bloom

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: JIN LIN/LAN SIZHUI
Kudos: 6





	1. En el bosque

Lan SiZhui fue enviado por Hanguang-Jun a la secta Lan lingjin a llevar un mensaje. Desde la muerte de Jin Guangyao, Jin Ling había sido nombrado como líder de secta a pesar de su corta edad, aunque claro siempre contaba con apoyo de su tio y Zewu-jun, sin embargo, siempre estaba ocupado ultimamente, así que cuando pidieron a alguien para llevar el mensaje el se propuso inmediatamente, aunque debió viajar solo, porque el resto debia ir a investigar algunas apariciones de cadáveres feroces.

Una vez que llegó vió a Jin Ling dormitando en un escritorio, Sizhui se rió un instante al verlo, se veia un tanto adorable, aunque definitivamente cansado. Después de despertarlo el otro parecía desorientado, pero al ver de quien se trataba se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás y se sonrojo un poco. -Sizhui, ¿Que haces aqui?, perdon solo estaba meditando un rato...-. El Lan se rió ante tan pésima excusa pero respondió - Vine a dejar este mensaje de Hanguang-Jun-.

El otro con un gesto molesto lo tomo y lo leyó, suspirando al terminar. - Tengo que ir a investigar cerca de la rivera de un río cercano, pareciera que Hanguang-Jun tiene ojos en todo lados-, inmediatamente el mayor respondió -¡Podría acompañarte!, digo para recordar los viejos tiempos-, el otro con un gesto malhumorado respondió -¿Cuales viejos tiempos?, ¡Fue solo hace pocos meses!, pero si quieres esta bien, solo sondiaremos para ver a que nos enfretamos.-

Ambos salieron, los guardias personales no acudieron, pues Jin Ling realmente extrañaba estar con su amigo aunque no lo admitiera ni en mil años. Así que se aventuraron a un espeso bosque, caminaron un rato y no encontraron nada así que se sentaron bajo un arbol a descansar al lado del río. 

-Líder de secta Ling, realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo así, aún cuando no encontramos nada-, Jin Ling se sonrojo un poco pero con voz molesta respondió - Desde cuando te diriges a mi así, no tienes porque llamarme diferente...-. Lo que decía se vió interrumpido por un subito ruido -¡Cuidado!- gritó SiZhui, mientras jalaba al otro, pero no pudo evitar que un cadáver feroz hiriera su pierna, sin detenerse más cargo al menor en su espalda, y comenzó a huir, muchos cadaveres feroces se acercaban, entonces le dijo al otro que se tomara fuertemente de su cuello, porque guió su espada para detenerlos, y ganar tiempo para llegar a una cueva, con una cuerda afilada corto un árbol con lo que bloqueo la entrada. 

Una vez dentro corto algunas ramas que daban hacia la entrada de la cueva y prendió un fogata pequeña, observando que la cueva era más una pequeña grieta porque era muy pequeña y los dos estaban bastante cerca. Cuando cargo al otro, el Lan sintió algo que rozaba su espalda, pero no fue hasta que se atrevió voltear a ver al otro, que vió que lo que pensó no estuvo solo en su imaginación, el menor tenía un bulto marcado en la entrepierna de su pantalon. El otro al verse observado intentó ocultarlo ligeramente mientras se ponía rojo cual tomate.

Sizhui se acercó a él -¡Qué haces!- dijo el menor, pero se calmó al ver que tomaban su pierna, -No es grave, solo fue rasguño, no te preocupes Sizhui-. El mayor sacó un pequeño bote con medicina que llevaba, y mientras la aplicaba se preguntaba que debía hacer. -Mi tío llegará mañana, así que al no verme seguro nos buscará, no hay de que preocuparse-, sin embargo, el Lan no le pusó demasiada atención, porque estaba observando, como entre más tocaba la pierna de Jin LIng, el bulto en la entrepierna de este parecía crecer un poco más.

Jin Ling noto su mirada, y avergonzado intentó alejarse, pero no había lugar a donde huir, SiZhui se acercó y le dijo con una voz nerviosa -Podría ayudarte con eso, a antes de que se vuelva doloroso-, Jin Ling, estaba incredulo ante lo que escuchaba, pero no podía ceder tan fácil, así que le respondió -¡Quizá deberías preocuparte por aliviarte a ti mismo primero!-. Fue entonces que el mayor notó que su miembro se había endurecido sin pensarlo.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Acaso habría alguna otra oportunidad así? ¿Si esto iba mal acaso importaría?, al final ya casi no se veían, y sabía que era posible, por lo que había dicho el desvergonzado de Wei Wuxian. Miles de ideas similares rondaban en la mente de ambos.

Inesperadamente Jin Ling se abalanzó sobre el mayor, besandolo, siempre había sido impulsivo, pero Sizhui nunca pensó que tomaría la iniciativa en algo así. -No que querías ayudarme a aliviar... esto- Dijo el menor, entonces SiZhui salió de su congelamiento por el impacto y correspondió el beso.

Sus miembros comenzaron a rozarse lentamente al estar uno sobre el otro, volviendose aún más duros si era posible. Las manos del menor fueron quitando la túnica exterior, para dar acceso al pantalon del otro, y empezó a masturbar al otro. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a resonar en la pequeña cueva.

Jin Ling empezó a besar el cuello del otro intentando que su voz no saliera más. Entonces se alzo y se sentó en el regazo del otro mientras procedia a quitarse la túnica interior -No me bastará con tus manos-. SiZhui parecía como si hubiera sido activado inmediatamente, porque se despojo de su túnica, y se alzó para besar pasionalmente al otro, mientras con una mano acariciaba su pecho, y la otra apretaba el gluteo del otro.

Con un movimiento veloz, el mayor recosto a Jin Ling sobre una túnica, y lo despojo de la ropa aún mantenía. Estando en Gusu descubrió un día un libro oculto que guardaba Lan Wangji, así que decidió que debía hacer lo que recordaba. Con su mano busco la entrada del otro y la penetró con un dedo. 

Inmediatamente Jin LIng respingó y le dijo -¡¿Que haces?!, eso se siente muy raro, no estoy seguro...-, fue acallado por un besó, y luego el Lan respondió - Solo espera a que encuentre el punto correcto-. El menor estaba a punto de gritarle de que demonios estaba hablando, cuando el dedo en su interior toco el punto exacto que lo hizó gemir, se sonrojo aún más, y el otro le dijo -Te dije que lo encontratía-.

Los besos continuaron, un dedo más, y más gemidos llenaban el lugar. Jin Ling entonces con voz débil dijo - Por favor metelo ya-, sin esperar más Sizhun lo penetró. Tras movimientos rapidos, ambos sintieron un placer que no conocian y no pensaron posible. Tras poco tiempo SiZhun salió para venirse al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el otro. Al fin y al cabo era jovenes e inexpertos, no podía esperarse que duraran toda una noche.

Sin saber que más decir, se vistieron sin mucho cuidado y durmieron abrazados ante la fría noche que se acercaba. Algo les indicaba que se tendrían que frecuentar aún más de aquí en adelante.


	2. No es lo que parece

Jiang Cheng arribó a la secta Lanling Jin, solo para encontrarse con la noticia que Jin Ling había salido de cacería nocturna sin sus protectores personales, y no había vuelto, cuando solo se trataba de una ida de reconocimiento.

Nervioso salió en su busqueda de su sobrino por todo sitio. Hasta que encontró un árbol recien cortado cubriendo aparentemente una entrada. Inmediatamente luego rompió con zidian.

Al inicio sintió alegría al ver a su sobrino. Luego un gran enojo al verlo despertar confuso por el ruido en brazos de Lan Sizhui. ¿Que acaso de tanto repetirle que parecía una joven amante decidió serlo?

Verde del enojo grito - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -. Jin Ling no necesitó mas para despavilarse que la voz de su tío.

-No no es lo que parece- dijo mientras arreglaba su compostura, intentando pararse solo para recordar que estaba herido.

Inmediatamente el Lan lo sostuvo antes de caer y dijo - Anoche atacaron intempestivamente al joven líder de secta hiriendo su pierna, solo tomamos refugio aquí. Y por el espacio y frío tuvimos que dormir de esta forma. Perdon si representó alguna afrenta líder de secta Jiang- tras esto de ofreció una reverencia.

Era difícil estar molesto con el joven Lan siendo tan cortez. Asi que todo el camino de vuelta se la pasó regañando a Jin Ling por su total falta de cuidado.

Una vez que llegó fue una conmoción de sus sirvientes, curando tan pronto como podian las heridas de su líder de secta. Pero sin permitirles mover un centímetro de su túnica exterior mas que de su pierna herida.

El Lan espero a que todo el caos disminuyera. Cuando por fin lo dejaron solo acudió a visitar al herido para despedirse.   
Al verlo Jin Ling parecía un tanto molesto y le estepo - ¿Así que solo creas todo este caos y piensas irte dejandome hecho un desastre? Pediré a tu padre te haga venir a supervisar este asunto. No te dejaré ir tan fácil. -

Tras decir esas palabras noto sus acciones y se sonrojo muchísimo. - Entonces dame algo que me detenga - dijo el Lan robandole un beso.

Jin Ling se puso aun más rojo, pero no tuvo voluntad ni intención de separarse. Los besos fueron aumentando. Sizhu acaricio el pelo del oteo despeinandolo. Aflojando ligeramente la túnica exterior del menor.

Pero antes de que su túnica cayese. La puerta se abrió azotandose sonoramente. Ambos voltearon con ojos como platos.

-¡¿Acaso volveras a decir que esto no es lo que parece?! No tomes por imbécil a tu tio- Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras la vena en su frente parecia a punto de explotar.


	3. Confrontación

Jin Ling estaba congelado. Sizhui inmediatamente reacciono, subio la túnica del menor. Volteo hacia Jiang Cheng y con una reverencia dijo -Lo siento esto es todo mi falta. Me retirare inmediatamente, y aceptaré el castigo que considere pertinente-.

Esta actitud molesto aún más a Jiang Cheng, -No te daré ningun castigo, dejaré que Lan Qiren se haga cargo de ello, porque se que si lo hago yo no tendría piedad. Además no quiero ver tu rostro más por aquí y tu Jin Ling más te vale no vuelvas a Gusu, ¡Sabía que Wuxian era una mala influencia!...-

Jin Ling no había emitido ninguna palabra, pero cada frase de su tío lo iba molestando más y más, entonces exploto. -¡No!, Sizhui es tan culpable como yo, y ninguno merece ningun castigo. Y Wei Wuxian no tiene nada que ver con esto, el solo nos ha enseñado a ser mejores cultivadores. ¡Ya no estamos en Yummeng! y hasta donde recuerdo YO soy el líder de esta secta, así que el único que puede decidir quien se va soy yo, y el no ira a ningun lado.-

-Acaso haz olvidado quien soy. Deja de ser un malcriado..-, djio el líder Jiang, entonces Jin Ling respondió inmeditamente -No lo he olvidado y no lo haré jamás, pero ya no soy un niño, ¡Vete hasta que no aprendas a aceptar que he crecido y no puedes ver sobre mi más!-

Jiang Cheng, furioso se fue azotando la puerta, apenas se fue y lágrimas pesadas salieron de sus ojos. Se fue rapidamente para que nadie lo viese, sabía que un día Jin Ling sería independiente, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y no de esta forma. Su corazon dolia grandemente pero no era de aquellos que daba marcha atras, aun cuando sabia que su sobrino tampoco.

Mientras tanto en la habitación el Lan se sentía terriblemente culpable. -Jin Ling... no había necesidad de esto, podía soportar el castigo yo...-, fue interrumpido inmeditamente -Era completamente necesario, el cree que puede seguir tratandome con un niño que debe seguir todas sus ordenes, pero ya no puede ser así, he crecido, debe entenderlo- a pesar de estar tan seguro de que era lo correcto aún así lagrimas comenzaron a caer involuntariamente.

SiZhui, lo abrazó -Si, pero no era la forma en que debía ser dicho... pero yo te apoyare siempre, a resolver todo... si me dejas yo .... quiero estar cerca de ti... más- Jin Ling alzó la mirada mientras continuaba en sus brazos y lo beso -No pase esto para que no seas capaz de pedirlo adecuadamente- dijo mientras salia del abrazo y cruzaba los brazos -Pero la respuesta es si, si quiero salir contigo- continuó mientras se sonrojaba como tomate.

El Lan fue tomado por sorpresa, pero eso era lo que más le agradaba del otro, era impulsivo, emocional. Dio la cara por el sin importar que o quien. Jamás pensó llegar a este punto, pero una vez aquí definitivamente no consideró si quiera dar un paso atras. Avanzó hacia el otro y lo apresó entre sus brazos, besandolo pasionalmente.

-Mas te vale que sea mejor que la primera ocasión para que valga la pena- dijo con voz "molesta" pero sumamente avergonzado. Sizhui rió y continuó definitivamente daría lo mejor de sí este día.


	4. All night long

Lan SiZhui se aseguro primero de cerrar la puerta esta ocasión. Luego fue hacía Jin Ling que lo esperaba ya rescostado en la cama. El Lan subió a la cama colocandose sobre el otro, besos comenzaron a llegar y continuar lo que se había empezado antes de todo el drama.

A diferencia de la primera ocasión, estos besos no eran nerviosos y torpes. Eran más lentos y pasionales, descubriendo cada pequeña cosa que le gustaba al otro. Las caricias fueron más certeras recordando que parte de su piel lo hacia sentir mejor. A pesar de un torpe inició, ambos eran competitivos, y por su puesto que en complacer mas al otro no sería la excepción.

Pero SiZhui adoraba ver al otro sonrojandose, así que bajo y tomo el miembro del otro en su boca. El movimiento tomo por sorpresa al Jin, tal y como espero SiZhui, Jin Ling se sonrojo completamente y se avergonzó prendiendo al mayor aún más, el cual siguió aprovechando para preparar al otro al mismo tiempo.

Jing Ling se vió sobrepasado ante tanto estimulo, y no pudo evitar venirse. Completamente derrotado y avegonzado se cubrió el rostro. Lan SiZhui se derritió ante la ternura del otro, pero dijo -Te prometí que valdría la pena, así que disculpa si no paro aún-, el menor iba a refunfuñar como era su costumbre, pero antes de poder decir algo fue penetrado por el Lan.

Una corriente de dolor y placer lo recorrieron reviviendo a su pequeño amigo. Con movimientos más profundos rapidos, lo penetró, y agradeció haber colocado algo para que los sonidos no sonasen fuera de la habitación, porque Jin Ling no contuvo ni un solo gemido sin importarle esto.

Una vez que acabaron se recostaron uno al lado del otro, el menor se disponía a reposar, pero el otro no se lo permitió. Los besos no cesaban, y cuando porfin se libró por un momento dijo -¡¿Que haces?! ya acabamos...- dijo nervioso Jin Ling, - Pero te prometí que valdría la pena, y eso haré, todavía hay mucha noche por delante.- 

Los ojos del líder Jin se abrieron de par en par, vaya que no debía volver a retar al otro, y por lo que su indiscreto tió Wuxian había dicho, vaya que Lan SiZhu había sido criado por LanZhan. ¡Pero el se negaba a ser tan dejado!. -Solo una vez más por... como estas ya, y luego dormiremos- dijo con la voz más autoritaria que pudo, - Si, líder Jin-.

El joven Lan se aseguró de durar el mayor tiempo posible, aprovecharia esa segunda ronda al máximo. Tras un largo tiempo finalmente terminó y Jin Ling esta completamente arrepentido de haberlo dejado hacerlo una vez más, ya que su cadera comenzaba a estar adolorida, y sabía que al despertar empeoraria.

Tras dormir abrazados, el Lan se fue al amancer dejando al otro en la cama, ya que no tuvo corazón de despertarlo, pero una cosa era segura, volvería en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, una vez que tuvo un poco de él, no podía evitar querer tenerlo más y más.


	5. No huyas

Jin Ling desperto solo en la cama. Cuando descubrió que fue vilmente abandonado se molesto de sobremanera. ¿Acaso los Lan eran sumamente responsables?, como despues de lo que paso se atrevia a no ser responsable de sus acciones y huir como ladron en la oscuridad.

No, No y No. El no permitiria algo así, aún si lo persiguiera al fin del mundo si era necesario. Sin decir más, tomo su espada y partió a Gusu.

Lan Sizhui llegó a Gusu, y rindió su informe a Lan Zhan, tras ello, y luego dudar, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar a Wei Wuxian su opinion y consejos sobre Jin Ling, inlcuso sabiendo que eso le costaria varias miradas y burlas incomodas, definitivamente el es el unico que lo comprenderia, e incluso daria opciones para solucionar el asunto con Jiang Cheng.

Justo cuando casi llegaba a la entrada un puño se dirigio a el y apenas logro esquivarlo. Cuando volteo solo vio la cara molesta de Jin Ling. ¡¿Que demonios hacia ahi de la nada?!.

-Jin ... Lider de secta Lanling Jin, que que hace aquí, y queriendome golpear- dijo un tanto destanteado por la situacion. - ¡¿Despues de anoche me llamas asi?!, y tu tu.. te fuiste sin decir nada, que te sucede tu solo me abandonaste sin mas- Sin notarlo lagrimas ya habían empezado a surgir en los ojos del menor. Sizhui quedo impactado, nunca pensó que lo tomaría así - Pero no te abandone, solo no quise despertarte, incluso te deje una nota en tu bolsa de la tunica-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Jin Ling, pero al sentir un papel en su tunica, su rostro se torno rojo de verguenza. Asi que tod fue el exagerando, ¡Como pudo perder la cara así!. Justo cuando no sabia que hacer, escucho una carcajada. Wuxian habia estado presenciando el drama desde su habitacion, y no pudo soportar la risa. Jin Ling volteo molesto y dijo - Tu tu, esto no es el teatro, deja de espiar-, Wei Ying, limpiandose las lagrimas de risa dijo -Entonces quiza no deberian gritar sus intimidades en mi patio. Pero ya que lo hicieron creo que los dos tienen muuuucho por explicarme.-

Ambos entraron al hogar sumamente avergonzado y fueron molestados por Wuxian para que contaran a grandes rasgos que paso. A pesar de todo, cuando contaron su historia Wuxian no hizo ninguna burla, y se mostró sumamente preocupado ante su pelea con Jiang Cheng.

-Me alegro por ustedes, sinceramente lo hago.... pero considero que deben ser cuidadosos, y no gritar literalmente eso a los cielos- dijo wuxian viendo a Jin Ling al decir lo último -Lo digo, por las implicaciones de una relacion de este tipo, aunque yo y Lan Zhan nunca lo hayamos ocultado, no quiere decir que no nos hemos encontrado a gente que reacciona mal a ello. Apenas comienzan, deberian tomarse más tiempo, considerando tu posición Jin RuLan-

Ambos miraron al suelo, sabian que lo que decia su mayor era lo cierto, más cuando lo decia tan serio -... Además, porfavor intenten disculparse con Jiang Cheng, lo que dijeron es correcto, pero deberian disculparse por como fue dicho, ... a pesar de que no sea reciproco... yo apreció a tu tío y se lo importante que eres para él, porfavor no lo dejes así, prometanlo-

Jin Ling estuvo a punto de negarse, pero SiZhui lo volteo a ver, y entonces pensó en todo lo que su tio habia hecho por él, así que ambos asintieron y prometieron que lo solucionarian. Tras esto Wei Ying volvió a su ser burlon. Tras un rato hablando se despidieron de él, y SiZhui acompaño al Jin a la salida. En un lugar poco concurrido le dió un beso de despedida. Entonces ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a alguien dirigiendose hacia ellos.

-¡¿Así que es verdad que ustedes dos estan saliendo?!- Ambos voltearon a ver.


	6. Lazos

Ambos voltearon al unisono, para ver un molesto Lan Jingyi -¿Acaso no pensaban decirme? Vaya amigos- dijo. Lan SiZhui respondió, -No es así, realmente apenas paso y no tuve oportunidad de verte aún, y Jin Ling vino de improviso. Claro que te lo ibamos a explicar, pero por ahora debe ser secreto-

-¡¿Secreto?! con los gritos de Jin Ling medio Gusu ya se enteró, deberían estar agradecidos que aqui no podemos hablar a espaldas de otros, si fuera en cualquier otro lado el chisme correría como fuego. ¿Pero como demonios terminó todo asi?- 

\- No seas metiche, será contado cuando nosotros decidamos, ni quer fueras nuestra madre para darte cuentas- dijo Jin Ling molesto -Y yo ya me voy, estoy ocupado, adios, y si tu te atreves a contarle, ni si quiera vuelvas a verme- dijo dirigiendo lo último a Lan SiZhui, y tomando su espada para irse volando.

Lan Sizhui fue vendido vilmente, -Solo paso en una caza nocturna, no puedo dar más detalles como escuchaste- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Jingyi solo dijo -Vaya amigos- y se dio la vuelta para irse molesto. A pesar de ser ruidoso, Jingyi nunca se enojaba realmente, pero esta vez podía decir que definitivamente lo estaba. ¿Cuantos lazos se podian dañar por una simple relación?. Suspiró y volvió a su habitación.

Paso una semana y tras mucho rogar de su "madre", Lan Wangji dejó que regresará a la secta Lanling Jin. En cuanto le dijeron salió inmediatamente, seguía preocupado porque su amigo ya no le había dirigido la palabra y había partido a la secta Qinghe Nie a unos asuntos.

En cuanto llegó a su destino, Sizhui busco a Jin Ling, que le dijo a través de un sirviente que lo esperara en su habitación. Cuando llegó a la habitación cerró y se abalazó al menor que lo evito, haciendo que cayera en la cama. Lo volteo a ver con rostro indignado ante tal traición, pero antes de decir algo el Lan dijo -No haremos nada hasta disculparnos con tu tío-. Aun mas indignado dijo -¿Que?, vamos ya he aguantado demasiado-

\- No, no. No podemos seguir dañando mas relaciones, además se lo prometimos al señor Wuxian.- Jin Ling suspiró, pero pregunto, -¿a que te refieres con más relaciones?-, Sizhui respondió -JIngyi no me ha hablado desde que lo encontramos, se veía muy molesto, pero un asunto a la vez.-

Sin más remedio ambos partieron a Yummeng, ¿realmente no podian tener un rapidin antes de llegar?, sin importar que tan seductor fuera, el otro no cedia nada, así que se apuro aun más en llegar.

Una vez que llegaron ambos, acudieron a verlo sin aviso alguno, porque sabian que si lo hacian se negaría. Así que entraron a su estudio, molesto Jiang Cheng iba a correr al sirviente que se le ocurria molestarlo, pero al ver a Jing Ling se contuvo, pero su furia regreso al ver al Lan. 

Antes de que emitiera algun ruido, ambos se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia. Comenzó Lan Sizhui diciendo -Señor líder Jiang, me disculpo por como acontecieron las cosas, no actue de la forma correcta, pero le aseguro que mis intenciones con su sobrino son serias, y no hare algo imprudente que ponga en riesgo su posición, y me hare cargo siempre de lo que acontesca-

Jiang Cheng, aún seguía molesto, pero Jin Ling se trago su orgullo por primera vez en su vida, y continuo -Tío, vengo a presentar mis disculpas por como me dirigi hacia ti la última vez. Se que lo haces porque te preocupas por mi, y lo agradezco, pero reitero que estoy en edad para tomar decisiones, así como de saber reconocer mis equivocaciones. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de considerar tu consejo cuando sea apropiado. Agradezco cada día a los dioses que hayas cuidado de mi..-

Su voz se quebró al final de la frase. -¡Levantate!- Jin Ling lo hizó para ver los ojos rojos de su tio, el cual lo abrazó y dijo -¡No te críe para que te arrodilles ante nadie!- dijo con voz "molesta" pero a punto de quebrarse. 

Tras un largo abrazo dijo -Perdon por no poder reconocer que haz crecido, pero aun asi no estoy muy convencido de esto. Te estaré observando.- Dijo mientras dirigia lo último a Sizhui. -Ahora ve a tu habitación y quedense este día, ya es tarde.... pero si escucho un solo ruido de ustedes dos, conoceran a Zidian- 

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación. 


	7. Silencio

Los dos llegaron a su habitacion, y no perdieron el tiempo. Besos por todo lados empezaron. Lan Sizhui comenzo a besar las claviculas del otro, que dejo salir un pequeño gemido. 

Con una risa burlona Sizhui le dijo en el oido a Jin Ling, no me arriesgare a conocer a Zidian hoy. Cuando iba contestar el de amarillo descubrió que su boca estaba sellada. ¿Como se atrevía usar ese hechizo en él? ¡Sabia que lo odiaba!

Pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar, porque fue aventado a la cama por el mayor que además cerro la puerta. Besos bajaron por su cuello a su pecho que fue descubierto rapidamente. Jin Ling temía seriamente que sus labio se desgarraran nuevamente, pero era casi imposible evitar hacer sonidos, por lo que ademas comenzo a morderlos para evitar separarlos.

Con una mano comenzó a dilatarlo, y la otra a masturbarlo. Como es que tenía tanta coordinación, casí se pierde al ser estimulado tantas veces a la vez. Sin esperarlo, sintió un frio liquido en su entrada, y rapidamente fue penetradro. A diferencia de las veces pasadas, esta se abrió muy facilmente ante tal estimulacion.

Sizhui parecía no cansarse, y Jin Ling no soporto mas y se vinó, pero el otro no terminaba aún. Lo cambio de posición y continuaron, dando estocadas más veloces, hasta que ambos se vinieron a la vez.

Ambos se acostaron exhaustos en la cama. Y sintió sus labios adoloridos ser liberados. -¿Porque hiciste eso?- dijo Jin Ling con voz baja pero molesta, y el otro con una risa burlona dijo - Era un castigo por hacer sonidos tan lacivos-. Tras eso recibió un ataque de puños, entre risas reprimidas.

-¿Como más querias que me asegurara que no hicieras ruido?- dijo el Lan, tras sobrevivir al ataque. -Así- dijo Jin Ling, que para sorpresa del otro bajo a su miembro, y lo comenzó a chupar, cada vez más rapdio. Como era tan bueno, solo dios podría saberlo. Sin poderlo evitar se vino, soltando un gemido involuntario, que hizo reir a Jing Ling haciendo casi escupir el caliente liquido en su boca.

Solo les quedaba rezar que Jiang Cheng no haya escuchado eso.


	8. Celos

Jingyi tenía sentimientos encontrados. Desde hace tiempo presentia que tenía sentimientos hacia su amigo, pero nunca fue capaz de decir nada, así que sabía que era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño, como si además de ver esa oportunidad irse, también era desplazado, dado que su otro único amigo era su pareja. Aunado a todo ello, además lo ocultaron de él. Le quitaron a quien le gustaba, a su amigo y la confianza.

Esto fue en resumen lo que supo Nie Huaisang luego de platicar una hora completa con el joven que le comenzó a contar su vida saber porque. Pero realmente si con eso podia evitar algunas responsabilidades no se quejaba. 

El joven fue a su secta a ayudar con unos problemas de cadaveres feroces, ayuda que acepto inmediatamente, mientras le ayudaran a sus labores todo estaba bien, dado que no pensaba encargarse de ello personalmente.

Pero justo cuando el joven llegó, otra secta ya había resuelto el asunto, así que no quedaba más que ofrecerle quedarse como cortesía por haber hecho el viaje. No sabía porque tenía tanta confianza ese joven, la única vez que habian convivido fue esa vez que en Yinling enfrentaron las hordas de cadaveres donde ese joven era muy ruidoso, pero gracias a él no murió mientras se escondia en tremenda batalla.

Este día el joven llegó, le comunico el asunto, y empezó a quejarse de como nada en la vida le salia bien estos dias. Llegó el punto en que dejo de prestar mucha atención y comenzó a observarlo, era un chico guapo definitivamente, pero definitavemente joven.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo el joven. Huaisang ocultaba su rostro con su abanico, asi que era dificil de saber -Joven creo que olvidas con quien hablas refiriendote a mi tan poco formal-. Nie Huaisang no era esa clase de persona que impusiera como lider de secta, incluso Hanguang-Jun que no lo era lo parecia mil veces más, pero sabía que lo era, y había sido muuuuy irrespetuoso.

Jingy se sonrojo inmeditamente -Disculpe- dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia. Entonces Huaisang tuvo una idea que podia ser divertida. -Ven a comer en mi lugar en una hora-. Sin más se levantó y se fue sin ver la respuesta de el otro, que luego de lo hecho no podria negarse.

Llegada la hora el joven llegó, en una pequeña mesa en el piso, había unos platos puestos y una copa para cada uno. Este lugar es donde vivia el líder de secta, y por supuesto no había ningun sirviente. ¡¿Que tal si se enojo tanto y lo intentaba envenenar?!, penso Jingyi, pero no habia vuelta atras, se sentía extrañamente tenso.

-Sientate- dijo el Huaisang -Espero te guste, es de mis favoritos, pero antes brindemos- dijo con una sonrisa. Las sospechas de Jingyi se hacian mayores incluso sintió un ligero sudor frio, pero choco la copa y tomo. ¡Pam! un minuto después su cabeza azoto en la mesa inmeditamente.

El Nie no sabía si reir o preocuparse. Entonces lo que dijo Wuxian sobre los Lan era cierto, vaya que no toleraban el alcohol, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo a otra persona, pero este joven era la victima perfecta. Pero Wuxian no le contó que solian despertar, cuando se levanto a ir por un sirviente para que cargara al joven a su habitacion, alguien lo jaló de la muñeca llevandolo al suelo.

-¿Porque nadie me aprecia?- dijo el joven con lagrimas. No, no, no, esto ya no era divertido, no estaba dispuesto a soportar la historia de nuevo con lagrimas de por medio. -Claro que hay gente que te aprecia...-, dijo el Nie nervioso intentando soltarse del agarre, pero el joven era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba -No la hay, todos dicen que no soy un buen Lan, mis amigos me abandonan, porque sigo aqui-.

Esto iba escalando pronto, no quería un joven Lan muerto en su secta -¡Que dices!, yo te aprecio porque me salvaste la vida, seguro hay más...- dijo Huaisang, siendo cortado por el joven abalanzandose sobre él, besandolo para su sorpresa. Este joven era todo o nada al parecer.

-Wow, tranquilo, estamos en el suelo, y yo soy mayor que tu, deberias controlarte- Ante su sorpresa fue levantado y lanzado a la cama, pero sujetado antes de poder huir, - No luces mayor, eres muy lindo, enseñame a hacerlo-.

El Nie se sonrojo intensamente sin un abanico para ocultarse.¿Como podia enseñar algo que no sabia hacer?. La única persona que le intereso estaba muerto, y nunca pensó en nadie más. ¿Haría mal en moverse y aprovechar esta oportunidad?.

Antes de salir de su indecision, el otro lo besó aún más y comenzó a desplazar su túnica exterior. Aceptando su invitable destino decidió llevarse, ayudando al otro a desabrochar su túnica. Los besos del más joven bajaron por el cuello del otro, siguiendo la clavicula y el pecho, continuando su viaje hasta la viriladad del Nie. 

Tomo el miembro en su boca torpemente, al nunca haberlo hecho, mientras que Huaisang estaba confuso por tantas sensaciones nuevas al mismo tiempo, pero se sintió aún más cuando sintió un dedo intentando penetrarlo, haciendolo abrir los ojos de par en par. ¿En que momento se dicidió que él sería el de abajo?, realmente nadie no lo respetaba, no sabia si reir o llorar. Solo esperaba que el otro no recordará nada mañana.

Tras una torpe preparacion y encomendarse a los dioses, el miembro del menor lo penetró. Una sensacion extraña lo invadió indeciso si le agradaba o no, una nueva estocada llegó, y estaba convencido que esto no estaba bien. Estaba a punto de apartarlo, cuando el otro comenzó a hacer estocadas más profundas y rapidas, que llegaron al punto preciso, haciendo al Nie gemir involuntariamente.

Los ojos del menor brillaron al ver la reacción que sonrojo al mayor, y tras un momento de sorpresa continuo, gemidos continuos siguieron, ambos cerrando los ojos, al punto de venirse dijeron involuntariamente el nombre que deseaban. Esto hubiera sido más extraño, si hubiese sido unilateral, pero ambos eran concientes de la naturaleza de este encuentro, y que se usaban para llenar el vacío de aquella persona ahora inalcanzable. Pero esto no evito que se sintieran un poco deprimidos por ello.

Pronto el Jingyi cayo inconciente sobre el otro, quedando dormido de nuevo. Huaisang lo acomodo adecuadamente, mientras el se fue a dormir al suelo.


	9. 9

Después de recibir una golpiza a manos de Jiang Cheng, los jóvenes volvieron a Gusu. Su siguiente misión era solucionar el asunto con Jingyi. Justo cuando llegaban, la persona que buscaban pasó a un lado sin darles una mirada. Entonces Sizhui lo detuvo, - ¡Jingyi! Hola- Pero el los volteo a ver como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¿Que demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso solo esto habría bastado para romper una amistad de años? Entonces otro quito la mano del hombro de Jingyi - Cuidado con las manos- dijo Nie Huaisang con una sonrisa extrañamente agresiva, tras lo cual puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jingyi abrazando su cuello de forma extraña y aceleraron el paso. 

Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling se voltearon a ver sin atreverse a alcanzarlos. ¿Que sucedia? No tenian idea, pero esto no ayudaba a mejorar su relación con su amigo.

Por su parte Nie Huaisang tras abrazar por la espalda al otro le preguntó al oido - ¿Ese era el chico de tus problemas? -. El Lan tenia la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza y contesto - Si, ¿Pero porque tenias que hacer esto?... - el mayor parecía no entender - Para que te vieras cool ante ellos, como si no te importaran- el otro se giro y se solto del agarre -Si pero estamos en Gusu si Lan Qiren nos matará-.

Al escuchar ese nombre un escalofrío corrio en la espalda de Huaisang al recordar sus años de juventud, y decidió que definitivamente no habría contacto físico. Ambos siguieron en silencio. Desde que despertaron hasta aqui definitivamente había sido un viaje incomodo, pero Huaisang insistió en llevarlo a Gusu, porque sinceramente quería ver a Wuxian. Apenas entraron y el pequeño Lan huyo, dejando al otro con un sentimiento extraño. ¡Vamos chico! Tu fuiste el que se me abalanzó, pensó viendolo irse. 

Vio un hombre de amarillo corriendo en sentido opuesto a el. Volteo a ver y vio como se dirigia hacia Jin Ling, que tras hablar con el tomó su espada y se fue volando en total prisa. Gente corriendo en Gusu nunca podría ser una buena señal.


	10. Golpe

Wei Wuxian casi tira a Nie Huaisang chocando contra él. -¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto el de negro, a lo que el Nie contestó -Vine a dejar al niño, y quería hablar, pero...creo que no es momento-, efectivamente, Wuxian se veia apurado -Si será en otro momento..- continuó corriendo, pero pronto fue detenido por Lan Zhan.

-NO- dijo el Lan, -¿Como que no? debo ir Jin Ling me necesita- Wangji negó con la cabeza -Será peor si tu vas- Huaisang pudo notar como si algo se rompiera en su amigo, pero lo escondió con una sonrisa como siempre, Wangji salió volando junto a su hermano que llegó casi inmediatamente.

-¿Que sucede?- 

-Al parecer quieren hacer un "golpe" y quitar a Jin Ling de ser líder de secta... al parecer alguien lo vio con Shizhui y pues solo les bastaba cualquier cosa para hacer su movimiento. Yo... realmente quería ir.

-Yo se que quieres ayudar, pero no es bueno que lo relacionene contigo cuando buscan cualquier excusa, lo ayudas estando aqui, además sabes que los Jades son muy buenos negociando... y peleando. Todo estará bien.

Apenas termino y alguien jalo su brazo alejandolo. Era ese mocoso -Porfavor ayuda a mi amigo-, Nie Huaisang se quedo atonito -¿Porque debería ayudarlo? Es más como podría yo ayudarlo- dijo y se iba a dar media vuelta para volver con Wuxian, cuando fue detenido de nuevo, -Si si lo ayudas, podria repetir lo de anoche-.

Wei Wuxian solto una carcajada, mientras escuchaba "secretamente", Nie Huaisang se volvió un tomate - Ni que fuera tan bueno niño, ¡Ve tu a ayudar a tu amigo!- se solto y se fue abanicandose fuertemente, mientras Jingyi tomo su espada y se fue.

Wuxian lo vio y dijo -¿De eso querías hablar?, si ayudas a mi sobrino no me burlare de ti... tanto-. Nie Huaisang rolo los ojos y dijo -Enserio, soy inutil, porque me piden ayuda, ¿Porque nadie me da un golpe de estado a mi? sería muy feliz al respecto.- dijo con tono cansado.

-Porque tu abuelo no tuvo hordas de hijos- Wuxian suspiro -Espero todo este bien-.

Mientras la secta Lanling Jin era un desastre. Uno de los tantos hijos ilegitimos de Jin Guangshan, armo un grupo para tomar el poder, bajo el mando de que si no era suficiente tener un mocoso como su lider, menos aún un manga cortada.

Jin Ling estaba agobiado durante todo su camino -¿Acaso habia hecho lo correcto? No, dejo sus responsabilidades y su imagen por simple deseo. ¿Simple deseo? el problema es que era algo más, ¿Podría negar a Shizhui? ¿Debia hacerlo para aun ser respetado?, miles de ideas iban y venian, pero sabía que al llegar debía tener todo claro ya.


	11. Decisiones

Jin Ling llegó. Decidió negar todo sin importar lo que conllevará, no perdería el liderazgo que si padre debió portar por derecho. Cuando iba decidido, vio a su tío que llegó en ese instante y camino a su lado. - Más te vale que no te heches atrás, luego de llevarlo a Muelle de Loto. Yo no crié ningún cobarde-. Dijo mientras seguía caminando. Jin Ling nunca espero que dijera eso, ko si quiera lo apoyaría a este nivel.

Llegaron a donde ocurria la discusión. Gritos por todos lados. - Callense todos- grito Jin Ling, y lo secundo un latigazo al suelo de Jiang Cheng.

Todos voltearon a ver. Y uno grito -¡Fuera maldito manga cortada!-, a pesar de esperar que todos siguiesen, se contuvieron al ver la vena en la frente de Jiang Cheng a punto de explotar. Todos sabian que si se giraban en contra de Jin Ling, había un gran riesgo de una guerra con Yummeng incluso si ganaban, pero tenían esperanza que Jiang Cheng no apoyara a su sobrino tras seguir tan "despreciable" camino. Pero ahí estaba a su lado dispuesto a atacar si alguien se acercaba, así que nadie se atrevió a secundar.

Jin Ling contestó porfin - Me dices manga cortada pero sigo sin entender, que relación tendría eso con mi capacidad de gobernar y mi derecho para hacerlo- dijo con voz dura y mirada de despreció, -¿Acaso prefieren que un bastardo, el cual ni siquiera reconoció mi abuelo tome el poder solo porque asegura serlo?-

El aludido respondió inmediatamente - ¡Yo solo quiero que esta secta deje ser la burla de todos! Nosotros necesitamos a un líder fuerte no una niñita debil-. Todos asintieron sintiendo un poco más de confianza. -Siento interrumpir, pero no sabía que ser así te volvía debil, estoy seguro que mi hermano puede matarlos aqui ahora mismo-, todos se congelaron, de un lado salió Lan Xichen con su sonrisa tipica a pesar de tan duras palabras, y Lan Wangji con una mirada fría como el invierno. Atras estaba Lan Jingyi y Lan Shizui, y todos comenzaron a murmurar al ver a este último.

Esto únicamente confirmaba, sus sospechas que un Lan era el que era pareja de su líder de secta, un enemigo más añadido hizo dudar muchos, que quisieron comenzar a marcharse, pero Jin Ling dijo -Que nadie salga-, guardias cuidaron las salidas.

El alborotador grito sin importar todo en su contra -Aun con todo se atreve a venir con su noviecita, ni siquiera tienes respeto por este lugar.- Jin Ling respondió -Si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo te sugiero que no te vuelvas dirigir a él así, y si, me atrevó, es más digno él que cualquiera de las putas que mi abuelo trajo y nadie se quejo al respecto-

Todos parecían intimidados, excepto el grupo más cercano al iniciador del asunto. Jin Ling -Retractate, o acepta vivir toda tu vida en un calabozo-. El otro con una mirdada de odio respondió -Jamas asqueroso marica, el pueblo te sacará-, soltó una bengala. y gente desde fuera tiró la puerta.

Todos se prepararon para pelear, pero al entrar la gente, no iba por Jin Ling, si no por el alborotador que impactado veía como incluso sus aliados que se encontraban iban contra él. Nadie detuvo el linchamiento de la gente. A pesar de ello los de dentro seguían sin saber que sucedía.

Al parecer "alguien" repartió información en la población que probaba que no era si quiera hijo de Jin Guangshan, y que además ya había hecho algo parecido en una secta pequeña, tomando todo su poder, dejandolos en la ruina, además que fue responsable de varios hechos para hacer quedar mal a Jin Ling.

Tras todo se evito el desastre, todos se quedaron en la ciudad por si algo más sucedía. Jin Ling se tiró en la cama exhausto emocionalmente. Porfin lo había dicho, todos lo sabían, sentía como si alma descansara porfin, su puerta se abrió. Se sentó para ver quien habí llegado. Era Shizui, que corrió a besarlo, haciendo que se volviera a recostar. Lo abrazó, y dijo gracias con lagirmas pero una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse intensamente, se necesitaban, necesitaban su calor mutuo para sanar, y recuperarse, solo eso los mantendría a flote contra la adversidad. Caricias por doquier, paseando por toda su piel, sacando todo el miedo de no poder volverse a ver, movimientos salvajes y sin cuidado, solo amor, y más amor desenfrenado.

Rapidamente lo lo comenzo a estimular, pero estaba muy relajado de por si, como si su carne lo hubiera estado esperando para recibirlo. Lo penetró profundamente, sin miedo alguno, rapidamente, como si temiera que se esfumara entre sus brazos.

Esa noche, se dieron todo el amor que temieron no darse más, se unieron como uno solo, con la esperanza de que así fuera para siempre.


	12. i

Una vez acabo el asunto Lan Jingyi regresó a Gusu resignado a que los otros dos no le harían caso alguno. Regreso y encontro a Nie Huaisang y Wei Wuxian muy traquilamente tomando té juntos.

-Gracias por nada- dijo Jingyi molesto al pasar, haciendo que Nie Huaisang casi se ahogara, mientras Wei Ying escupió su sorbo por no poder evitar reirse. Confuso Jingyi se detuvo, -Niño vaya que eres tonto ¿Acaso crees que las historias corren solas justamente a tiempo para salvar a tu amigo? vaya que eres ingenuo- dijo Wuxian carcajeandose, mientras Nie Huaisang se arregló, y sacó su abanico para cubrir su rostro. 

-Ese tipo de cosas no reciben gloria, además que no la busco, es momento de volver, adios- dijo Nie Huaisang con un tono extraño, haciendo una pequeña reverencia olvidando que el era el jefe de de secta y se dio media vuelta.

Wuxian miró incredulo como se iba, y luego al joven Lan -¿Que demonios hace? que no le prometiste algo a cambio, pense que los Lan tenian palabra...- Jingyi se puso completamente rojo, y dijo -¡Si la tenemos!- tras lo cual salió corriendo tras el otro, cuando se dió cuenta de la implicación de lo que dijo quizo hundirse en la tierra, ya que sabía que recibiría burla por ello, pero no era momento para eso.

Corrió y tomo del brazo al Nie, y dijo - ¡No te vayas! yo yo te debo algo-, el Nie no espero que lo alcanzara, de hecho estaba molesto, pensó que solo lo había usado, y dijo -Yo no quiero nada niño, ¿Que no lo escuchaste? Si me permites, ¿Acaso ya nadie respeta a sus mayores?- pero antes de que se diera media vuelta, fue detenido -No lo hacemos- dijo Jingyi tras lo cual lo tomo con fuerza y lo besó.

Los dedos quedaron marcados en la blanca piel del otro, pero no pensó en el dolor, ¿Porque se sentía tan bien? Maldito mocoso. Pero no importaba cuanto lo maldijese no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sus labios se separaron, y entonces intepestivamente fue cargado por la cinura y hechado al hombro cual costal de papas. -Hey, que haces bajame- estepo inmeditamente el Nie, pero solo recibió un -No, pagare mi deuda-.

A poca distancia ingresaron a una habitación que pertenecia al joven, y no fue hasta que lo lanzo a la cama que el Nie intentó escapar, pero un beso lo detuvo en seco. Huaisang maldijo esa hora con todo su corazon, porque eso indicaba que no habia marca atras. 

Sus besos lo atrapan sabe dios porque, pero los besos llevaron a caricias. El joven quitó sin cuidado la ropa del otro, haciendo que un frazco cayera a un lado, volteo a ver solo para observar que era lubricante. Ni Huaisang habia encontrado eso camino a Gusu, para cuando el joven volviera por su promesa, pero al ser encontrado en esta circunstancia cuando "no quería" era sumamente vergonzoso.

Sin miedo el más joven abrió el frasco y vertió el contendio en sus dedos, que encontraron su camino inemdiatamente. Completamente desnudo, Jingyi se dió el tiempo a contemplar el cuerpo del Nie, ver sus mano marcadas lo exitaron aún más, y comenzó a marcarlo más con chupetones por do queir.

Huaisang sin más poder ni resistencia pidió que lo tomará, el otro no lo penso dos veces y lo embistió, era mucho mejor que cuando estba ebrió. Que entrenaban los Lan que parecian hechos para ese momento. Sin más se dejaron llevar por la pasión sin importar cuantas reglas se rompieran.


	13. No lo se les juro que no lo se

Lan Shizui y Jin Ling ya habían pasado por todo, entonces ¿que paso era el siguiente? Claro que volverse pareja de cultivacion.

Parecía algo tan natural que ni si quiera pensaron en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Pero esta vez decidieron decirle primero a su amigo Jingyi para evitar que se volviera a molestar y explicarle el asunto.

Ambos fueron a Gusu hasta donde vivía Jingyi tocaron la puerta y vaya fue su sorpresa cuando quien abrió fue un desaliñado Nie Huaisang apenas y cubierto con una tunica sostenida por su mano.

Frente a frente el aturdido Nie Huaisang tardo en darse cuenta donde estaba y quienes estaban delante de él. Su cara se puso roja al ver como estaba vestido. Al fondo un Jingyi sin nada cubriendo su pecho se levantó tallandose los ojos y dijo - ¿Que haces? Vuelve a la cama gorrión-

El Nie quería que se lo tragara la tierra mientras los de afuera no decían una palabra en shock. - Esperen un momento- cerró la puerta en sus caras.

Jin Ling volteo a ver Shizui con cara de susto mientras el otro se estaba aguantando la risa. Dentro de la habitación sonaba un desastre y gritos, luego de unos minutos Jingyi abrió y atrás un Nie Huaisang se abanicaba fuertemente, como si temiera quedarse sin aire de un momento a otro.

-¿Podemos pasar? -  
-Si si - una vez que entraron contaron su plan dejando Jingyi perplejo, mientras que Huaisang los felicito inmediatamente.   
-Felicidades, pero ¿no creen que es un poco rápido? Quiza.. Deberían tratarlo primero con los líderes de secta.   
-Si hablaré con mis padres y Zewu-Jun al respecto, queríamos darte la primicia, pero... Que pasa entre ustedes-  
Nie Huaisang casi escupe su te - Nada nada- dijo el Nie, mientras que Jingyi dijo al mismo tiempo - Estamos saliendo- esto hizo que el Nie escupiera su té sobre su abanico. Tras ello salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un confuso Jingyi y Shizui carcajeandose.

Pronto llegaría el momento de hablar con Zewu Jun. Shizui y Jin Ling llegaron nerviosos al estudio. Cuando entraron se encontraba Lan Xichen en compañía de Jiang Cheng. Una vez lo vio Jin Ling casi dio un paso para atrás, pero en este punto no había vuelta atrás.


	14. b

-Lider de secta Jiang, Zewu Jun, venimos a hablar....- dijo Sizhui pero inmediatamente fue acallado.

-¡Tío me casare!- grito Jin Ling sin soportar más.

Jiang Cheng empezo a ahogarse con su té. -De que demonios hablas malcriado, apenas y saliste de esta y ya quieres meterte en más problemas- grito Jiang Cheng de regreso.

-¡Yo!...yo estoy listo, quieras o no-  
-Claro que no, y si aun así fuera, ¿Cuanto llevan juntos? Una semana-  
-Claro que no.. Como... Dos- dijo Jin Ling dudando de su propio punto por primera vez   
Sizhui entonces tuvo que intervenir. - Lider Jiang, con todo respeto, comprendemos su punto, por ello venía a pedir permiso a Zewu Jun que me permita ausentarme de la secta en lo que se organiza la ceremonia para convivir mayor tiempo con su sobrino y estemos seguros de esta decisión-

Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de contestar pero Lan Xichen lo hizo primero. - Usted cuenta con mi permiso joven Sizhui, solo este atento por si se le requiere, y.. No olvide comentarlo con el Sr. Wei, seguramente lo resentirá-

Jiang Cheng sentia el sabor de bilis en su boca, pero que más podría hacer, el líder Lan había aceptado, y era no líder de la secta Lanling Jing, como para oponerse. Se tiro sonoramente en su silla y se cruzo de brazos. Tras irse, Lan Xichen dijo - Tranquilo estarán bien, lo crío Wangji- a lo que el de morado respondió - Si pero también Wuxian-.

Tras esto ambos fueron a hablar con Wuxian y Wangji. Ambos iban confiados sin esperar la reacción de Wuxian que por primera vez perdió su sonrisa y salió del Jingshi por aire,Wangji por su parte tuvo poca reacción al respecto.

Al verlo salir Sizhui fue corriendo a él. - Sr. Wei... ¿Esta bien? -, Wuxian paso su manga sobre su rostro pero no volteo - Si, no te preocupes... Yo se que les ira bien, solo no olviden venir de vez en cuando y haz que Wen Ning venga, de vez en cuando si necesito alguien que platique más allá de "hmms"- dijo volteando finalmente con una sonrisa pero sus ojos rojos. Sizhui lo abrazo fuertemente.

Ese mismo día comenzaron sus movimientos para el cambio.

Lan Xichen vio afuera y suspiro tras ver pasar a Jingyi persiguiendo a otro hombre - A este paso no habrá ningún heredero Lan- a lo que el Jiang contestó - Pues al parecer de ninguna secta, ese de ahí era Nie Huaisang-. Lan Xichen no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de la sorpresa 


	15. 15

Pronto Lan Sizhui se fue de Gusu, un vacío podía sentirse en cada uno de los discípulos, pero aun más acentuado en el jingshi. Pronto Jin Ling dejó de visitar Yummeng, un frío invernal se sentía en las salas del líder Jiang. El curso natural de las cosas seguía, ¿pero como podría evitar alguien que los pequeños crezcan?. Los "gemelos héroes" sufrían el mismo dolor sin saberlo, ni aun así se dignarían a acercarse a hacerse compañía. En Gusu Lan Zhan intentaba animarlo haciéndole deliciosa y picante comida, incluso dejando que visitara Wen Ning.

En Yummeng Jiang Cheng se había recluido, esperando que mágicamente ese sentimiento desapareciera. Pronto alguien toco la puerta. No dio respuesta, no quería que nadie lo molestase, ¿Además quien en el muelle de loto se atrevería a tocar dos veces?. Y efectivamente nadie toco de nuevo, pero ante su sorpresa alguien oso abrir la puerta, estaba a punto de llamar a Zidian para castigar a quien hubiese abierto cuando descubrió que era Lan Xichen.

-¿Que haces aquí traidor?- dijo el de morado mandando una mirada asesina al otro.

\- Wanyin, sabes que era lo correcto. ¿Que podía hacer yo para detener al joven Sizhui sin motivo?-

-¡Pudiste inventar cualquier cosa! vete no quiero ver tu cara sonriente, no tengo animo de darte una paliza-

-Vamos tranquilízate, se que si quieres verme- dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con su mano.

Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen se habían comenzado a frecuentar tras el incidente de la muerte de Jin Guangyao por diferentes razones. Lan Xichen quería superar la muerte y decepción de aquel que fue tan importante para él, y Jiang Cheng buscaba estar cerca de su hermano en secreto, aunque nunca se atrevía a entablar conversaciones con él. Su relación se fue haciendo más cercana sin siquiera notarlo, hasta llegar a una relación amorosa, una relación secreta, y que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de divulgar. Jiang Cheng solo podía ver un poco receloso como su sobrino podía ir por ahí sin temor, ¡Bendita juventud!, o como Wuxian iba por ahí con el segundo hermano Lan ¡Su reputación estaba tan dañada, que más daba un clavo más!. Pero ellos eran jefes de secta de la antigua generación. No era algo que harían, y eran bastante felices de esta forma.

Unos besos se posaron sobre los de Jiang Cheng, -Vamos A-Cheng no seas tan frío, no solo tu sufres- el Jiang se separó y dijo -Claro que lo soy, porque sufrirías tu-, con una sonrisa inamovible contestó -Nunca me gustará ver a Wangji triste, y es peor cuando la razón es su pareja de cultivación-

El de morado hizo una mueca al escuchar mencionar, pero pronto los besos continuaron. -Más te vale que lo hagas bien para salvarte de la paliza- Solo recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

Besos fueron por doquier, sin más oposición ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, caricias, y las ropas pronto volaron, Lan Xichen pronto toco la entrada del otro, abriéndose camino con un dedo, pronto dos moviéndose, mientras Jiang Cheng chupaba el miembro del otro intentando lubricarlo bien, llevándolo al límite.

Una vez listo, tomo la cintura del menor y lo coloco sobre su punzante miembro. Gemidos quedaron encerrados en la habitación ya preparada para ello. Rápidas estocadas llenaron su interior. Por fin el frío en Yummeng comenzaba a derretirse un poco.

\--

En Gusu, Wei Wuxian se perdía en cualquier oportunidad de Lan Zhan e iba a leer libros ocultos y hacer múltiples pruebas, la idea de un pequeño nunca dejó su mente, y con la partida de Sizhui esa idea regreso con aun más fuerza. Concentrado en sus pensamientos no escuchaba nada, hasta que escucho algo, que lo hizo prestar atención. -¡El heredero del clan Nie ha nacido!-. Los ojos de Wuxian se abrieron de par en par, ¡¿Heredero?! de que demonios hablaban, como Nie Huaisang podría tener siquiera un heredero.

Salió a preguntar, y vió a un furioso Lan Jingyi caminar hacia la salida de Gusu. Solo pudo pensar que lo mejor era detenerlo hasta que supieran que pasara.


	16. 16

-¿Como demonios Nie Huaisang pudo tener un hijo?- pregunto inmediatamente Wuxian a Jingyi.

-¡Es lo que yo quisiera saber! Además ¿Con quien demonios lo tuvo? ¿Porque no me dijo nada?

Wuxian se pasmo, quizá simplemente se proyecto sus propios anhelos en una posibilidad sin sentido. -¿Quién es la que dio a luz?-

-Nadie sabe, haré que me lo diga en cuanto lo vea- furioso Jingyi salió volando en su espada, seguido de cerca de Wuxian como amigo del nuevo padre.

Una vez llegaron a la secta Qinghe Nie, todo era celebración, adornos por do quier. Llegaron a la residencia principal inmediatamente al reconocer a Wuxian. Al abrir encontraron aun Nie Huaisang corriendo de arriba abajo diciendo como adornar mientras tenía un pequeño recipiente en las manos. 

-¡Wuxian!, que haces aqui aun no estan los preparativos.... Jingyi que haces aquí eeee- 

Wuxian tapo la boca del Lan para evitar que fuera hablar algo inapropiado como siempre era propio de él. -¿Donde esta el bebé? y más importante de todo.. ¿De donde demonios salio?- 

Al escuchar esa pregunta los llevó a otra sala sin nadie más y cerro. - El bebé ya casi viene, llegará pronto en un carruaje- Wuxian miro incrédulo y eso que era el inicio de la historia -Y básicamente una mujer que acepto tener al bebé, yo hice un método para poder hacer que llegará mi semilla sin "ensuciarme las manos". Realmente espero que se parezca a Mingjue y no sea un inútil como yo.-

Nada de esa historia parecía tener sentido, Jingyi se liberó y dijo - Tu tu me engañaste, te fuiste con una mujerzuela cualquiera y ahora inventas cosas-

-Claro que no te engañe, solo no te l mencione porque básicamente nadie sabe y todos supondrán que la madre murió en el parto. Además, ¿Que no les enseñan a contar en Gusu?, eso sería antes de que te viera por primera vez si quiera. Y más importante nosotros no estamos en una relación como podría engañarte. Y si no me creen tengo los modelos de como funciono el asunto.-

La lógica era innegable y Jingyi no supo que decir más que -Pensé que lo nuestra era especial- con que esto era el costo de salir con alguien joven y tonto pensó Huaisang suspirando.

-Yo yo quiero los modelos... para para analizarlos- dijo Wuxian con un tono entusiasta.- Pero porque tener un hijo tan de pronto-

-No es algo que debería admitir, pero el tener un hijo le da ventaja estratégica a la secta Nie sobre el resto sin herederos. Además que los niños son adorables-

Un carruaje llegó, al escucharlo Huaisang salió corriendo, y regresó con un pequeño bulto en brazos a la habitación. Lágrimas se veían en su cara -Si se parece a él- dijo entrecortadamente, Wuxian no podía entender como un bebé podría parecerse al imponente Nie Mingjue, pero al verlo, era cierto que su mirada era similar. 

-¡Tu!.- dijo Huaisang señalando a Jingyi, -si tanto crees que lo nuestro es especial, debes aceptarlo a él también.-

Jingyi ni siquiera vio al bebé y dijo -Lo cuidaré como mio mi gorrión-.

-¡No me digas así! menos cuando hay más gente- 

Comenzaron a discutir como de costumbre, y el pequeño a hacer sonidos de molestía.

Wuxian solo podía reír, al no creer que encontró un par más extraño que él y Lan Zhan, moría de ganas de regresar y compartir este descubrimiento con él.

Sin embargo cuando regresó a Gusu, la respuesta fue un tajante NO. ¿Como podía estar Lan Zhan celoso? ni si quiera tendría contacto con esa mujer, ni si quiera la plática del valor estratégico valió la pena. Una vez derrotado, siguió su búsqueda de como lograr tener un pequeño aun si tuviera que parirlo el mismo.


	17. 17

Jin Ling y Sizhui visitaron a su amigo en la secta Nie. Entonces conocieron al pequeño, ¿Como un bebé podía tener esa mirada? Nadie lo sabía, ni nadie sabía de dónde salió pero ahora Jingyi lo presentaba como su propio hijo.

Como ahora tenía un hijo mientras que hace unas semanas les reclamaba por ir tan rápido. Y el niño era sumamente mimado, juguetes por doquier.

Los dos se quedaron a sola un momento en lo que el orgulloso padre iba por comida.

Nada más faltó para convencerlos de que definitivamente no querían un bebé jamás. Si bien parecía calmado, apenas no vio cara conocida comenzó a llorar, babear y moquear, haciendo que Jin Ling quisiera aventarlo lejos, por suerte Sizhui lo evito a tiempo.

Ante el ruido Nie Huaisang fue corriendo a verlo. Apenas entró el bebé se volvió todo risas. ¿Que demonios pasaba? Ese niño era muy extraño. Solo estaban seguros de algo, daban gracias a los cielos por no ser capaces de tener uno.

Tras partir ambos acudieron a Gusu a visitar a Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji. Gritos sonaban en el Jingshi. Wuxian salió molesto, pero les sonrió al verlos.

-¿Que pasa? - preguntó Sizhui preocupado   
-¡Que seré mamá! - dijo Wuxian super feliz. Mientras Jin Ling sintió que escupiría sangre en cualquier momento. Ignorando su cara de susto continuo - Logre hacerme embarazar y lo único a cambio es que se sella mi núcleo dorado para mantenerlo ahí.. Y que quizá necesiten cortar para sacarlo. ¡Pero Lan Zhan quiere que lo deje morir! Yo ni si quiera uso mi núcleo dorado de todas formas-

Los chicos no entendían que demonios había hecho el otro, y no veía que Lan Zhan tenía completamente la razón, sonaba sumamente peligroso, pero todos sabían lo terco que podía ser Wuxian.

...

Pasaron meses y finalmente la boda llegó. 

Una celebración enorme digna de los Jin, todos estuvieron presentes menos Wuxian. Sizhui se puso muy tenso al no verlo ¿Habría pasado algo malo?.

-Vamos, seguro esta bien, es nuestro día todo estara bien.-

Ambos hicieron las reverencias, y todo era un mar de alegría, aunque aun había muchos retractores que rechazaron a ir a tal "aberración", pero muchos más decidieron que eso no afectaría nada en la secta.

Jiang Cheng asistió a regañadientes, aunque en lo profundo de su corazón estaba sumamente feliz de ver a Jin Ling tan feliz, aunque ni ver tal ceremonia le dio ganas de hacer lo mismo. El era feliz como estaba con Xichen, aunque fuera una extraña relación, sabía que lo haría durar por mucho.

El banquete comenzó, y no había señal de sus padres, poniendo a Sizhui nervioso de nuevo. La nueva pareja de cultivación cenó en una habitación separada con sus más allegados. Entonces llegaron porfin Lan Zhan y Wei Wuxian, con un pequeño bulto.

-¿Donde estaban desaparecieron por semanas?-

-Estaba ocupado haciendo esto- dijo mientras revelo un pequeño bebe, que los miro fríamente con ojos dorados para volver a dormir

Todos escupieron sus bebidas, y Jiang Cheng grito -De donde demonios sacaste eso-

-No le digas eso, es tu adorable sobrino- dijo mientras le saco la lengua. -Pero habláramos de esta preciosura el día de su presentación. Hoy es el día de los novios.-Dijo mientras corrió a abrazarlos.

Entre sonrisas, todos encontraron su felicidad en su propia forma.


End file.
